


Momvasion

by Drkaihusky



Series: The marshfield mattress [2]
Category: Life Is Strange
Genre: F/F, Mom visits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 04:57:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13990944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drkaihusky/pseuds/Drkaihusky
Summary: Kate is bummed her mother never showed up to meet Max.She gets a weird surprise





	Momvasion

It has been a few weeks and the matress was still functioning as their bed/couch. They both loved  the arrangement too much to change it. Tonight, they were watching some weird movie on BBC. 

‘I still don’t know why mom canceled on us...’ Kate began.

‘The diner date? To meet me?’ Max asked.

’Yeah... I guess Im salty she canceled on me...’

Max kissed her temple.

’Your dad was nice, though... And I don’t mind, she will have to meet me once, right?’

Kate sighed.

’But it was important! To me at least... I was going to introduce her to the love of my life!’

’Aww... Babe... You are so sweet.’ Max pulled Kate in for a kiss.

Kate pulled Max in again as soon as she pulled back. She even dared to add a bit of tongue to drive Max wild. She succeeded.

’Babe again, huh?’ 

Max blinked at her, trying to catch her breath.

’I’m sorry... It’s just... You’re a babe...’ Max tried to add a flirty wink.

Well it worked, but also made Kate laugh. She loved Max’s clumsy flirting. A knock on the door interrupted whatever they were planning to do next. Kate gave Max a look. Max got up and Kate admired the nerdy teenage boy pj’s on her. The door went open.

’Oh! I’m sorry, I thought this was my daughter Kate’s place...’ 

Kate froze. Oh no... Now???

‘This is her place! I mean our place...’ Max threw Kate a helpless look.

Kate’s mother just stood there. 

‘What?’

Kate got up.

’Hi mom... This is Max...’

Mrs Marsh looked at Max.

’Nice to meet you. Please, come in.’ Max said, offering a smile.

’L-likewise...’

Mrs Marsh didn’t smile back, but entered the appartment. She frowned at the matress in front of the television. There was a bookshelf on tte wall. Max had built that herself just for Kate’s picture books. There were a few on them already. The kitchen was clean, apart from the few dishes from dinner neatly stacked in the sink. Mrs Marsh wandered into the  room that was supposed to be the bedroom at first, but it was sort of the art room. Max used it as a black room and Kate sometimes used Max as a model for drawings. Nude drawing. Mrs Marsh looked at her daughter. 

‘This isn’t anything like I imagined...’ 

‘Yeah... Having things casual is a lot easier and less maintenance. We both have jobs besides our art eh things...’ Kate muttered.

’Why didn’t you tell me you were living with your friend? I thought you finally bound yourself to someone!’

Max was nervous. Kate could tell. So was she. 

‘Because I have! Bound myself, I mean...’

‘To who?’

‘That would be me...’ Max stammered.

Kate shot a thankful look at her girlfriend. Max smiled. Her mother was frozen once again.

‘What?’

’I’m dating Max, mom... Didn’t dad tell you?’

’Well, I’m sorry for thinking you meant a boy! Max is also a boy’s name!’ Her mother shot back.

’I never said Max was a boy. Mom, you never listen, you just hear what you want to hear...’

Kate sounded hurt. Max didn’t know what to do. Mrs Marsh looked at Max.

’If you hurt her, I hurt you.’ She said, taking both youngsters by surprise.

’O-of course!’ Max stuttered. 

‘Good.’

She took something out of her bag. 

‘Katie, I brought some snacks, to apologize for not coming the other day...’

Kate blinked.

’Wait, what?’

Her mom sighed.

’Oh goodness, well it’s not like I expect you to date men... I just assumed you did because you didn’t tell me otherwise!’

Kate cursed softly. Of course. She sighed and hugged her mother.

’I guess...’

After a while of Marsh hugging, Max cleared her throat.

’Mrs Marsh, would you like to join us for a movie?’

Said woman eyed the matress.

’Oh why the hell not.’ The older woman said, taking Kate by surprise and made her way to the thing.

Kate took a moment to take in what the hell just happened. Her mother had said “hell” in a casual way. Kate was not ok.

 

They ended up watching The Shining, while eating the infamous Marsh cookies. Kate was happy. Her mother finally understood and she was sitting with her Max on their matress... Life was good.

’You guys thinking of getting kids?’

’Mom!’


End file.
